


Hollow Knight Drabbles

by Saturn_Knight



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Pain, Gen, Ghost will throw down for their Twin don't test them, Grimmchild's name in the Modern AU is Junior, Hollow works at a Grocery Store, I'll update the tags as I go, My First Work in This Fandom, PK struggles with knowing some of his kids survived, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rated T for language, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The Knight is not Hollow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Knight/pseuds/Saturn_Knight
Summary: Here I'll put some random drabbles that I've made. Most don't connect to each other but I might have 2 or 3 that do.Feel free to give me a request if you want, but I won't guarantee that I'll write it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Ghost in the Wastes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo first time on AO3 and my first HK fic so bear with me. Also this isn't beta read so if you see some errors let me know. 
> 
> This one's about Ghost after hearing The Hollow Knight cry out at the start of the game.

The vessel felt the scream before they heard it, shaking them awake as their shell crawled at the otherworldly howl. They had been holed up in a cave, waiting out the sandstorm that blasted through the wastes, hoping to wander further into the desolate plains as soon as it died down. But the shriek that tore through their mask called to them in a desperate tone.

A cry for help

The vessel was a Knight, the title given to them by a hamlet nestled into a canyon far, far to the East. They had stumbled into the town near exhausted just as bandits threatened it for supplies. Once they had dealt with them, the elder of the hamlet proclaimed them a protector of the weak, a Knight. An honorable title they wore like the worn Nail on their back. The vessel felt a sense of responsibility now to uphold their new title, and that meant seeing where that scream originated. 

So they marched  
And marched  
Across the plains.

The closer they came to the scream’s origin, the more anxious they became as they felt emotions well up with the remnants of that pained shriek, desperation and suffering clanging against their shell as they clambered over cliffs. Whatever, whoever called out to them was in need of immediate assistance. 

As they got to the top of the Howling Cliffs, the Knight paused, looking out into the gloom to see a small pocket of light below them. Something deep within them called back to whoever cried out for them, assurance that they would aid them however they could. The Knight backed up a few steps, took a deep breath,

and plunged down into the cavern below.


	2. Like Father Like Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Pale King meets one of his kids and bonds over engineering

“So you must be my sire?” Lune signed, eyeing the Wyrm seated in front of them, “Apologies for the Empress, she tends to chase Higher Beings out of the Empire.” Across from them, the Pale King sat stunned at their appearance, tall and graceful with curving horns so reminiscent of the White Lady’s. 

They reminded him of the Pure Vessel, a thought that made him flinch. 

“I suppose I am, Princeling Lune? It’s a pleasant name,” he took a measured breath, “How did you find yourself here?” He was still reeling at the idea that a Vessel had escaped from the Abyss, one of his childr- constructs so far away from the caverns of Hallownest. He himself had fled, like a coward, out into the Wastes, hoping that he could find a solution to ending the Infection, and had found a furious SheWyrm and her territory. It was a miracle that the Princeling had been present and seemed to recognize him to stop her from tearing him apart for trespassing. She had nearly spit at him that if he even had an inkling of an idea of taking away her child, she wouldn’t hesitate to rip his soul out. 

She must have used her foresight, the Pale King thought bitterly. It had crossed his mind in the split second that he saw Lune, to use them to take on the Radiance, or swap them with the Hollow Knight in the most dire outcome. He had accosted himself at the thought, that would have been far crueler than what he would have done if he had met them in the Abyss and deemed them impure. 

He snapped back to the Princeling as they whistled a low note to get his attention, a murmured apology left his mouth. Once Lune knew that they had his full attention, they started signing out their journey. “I can’t recall how I got up to the Surface, only that I was exhausted by the journey and had collapsed in the desert north of here. What I do remember was being picked up and presented to the Empress. She took me in as her second child and now I live here, in MonteSangre.” they paused their signing to rub at their wrists and sighed. “Apologies, my joints are fragile after being overexposed to a Soul Geyser, hence the braces.”

That’s when the Pale King finally noticed the brown coverings on the Princelings hands, his mind wandering back to the Hollow Knight, and if they had the same problem due to being in the White Palace, it had been oversaturated with Soul. The thought made his insides curl, and he quickly glanced around the area to change the subject. His eyes landed on a worktable littered with tools. 

“Does this workshop belong to the Empress?” He quipped, his hands itching to feel tools under his hands again. At his words Lune perked up as they quickly signed, “It actually belongs to me, I have an eye for Engineering, and the Empress has given me permission to create new transportation constructs as well as oversee infrastructure.” They swiftly got up and walked over to a shelf, plucking a rolled up blueprint that they spread over the table. “This schematic is on a high speed tramway that in practice would stretch across the entire Empire, moving supplies and bugs faster than a Stag!”

The Pale King was impressed at the blueprint, but even more so at the Princeling, whose talent mirrored his own. He felt a small kinship grow as Lune brought over more schematics to show him, his own curiosity reared its head when he saw another schematic on a sewer system. When Lune offered to show him more of their workshop, he agreed, intrigued to see more of the Princeling’s projects, offering his viewpoints on problems that Lune was stumped on. 

For a moment, he could forget that an Infection raged below, contained by his cursed progeny, and focus on the bright young mind in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a what if? scenario with PK meeting my OC Lune. In reality Lune never meets him (because he died) and doesn't know what they are until they meet Ghost and co. They also don't know what he did with the whole vessel plan, but if they did, they wouldn't have even met with him. Also the Princeling title is from Payasita. Go read some of their work if you haven't, it's pretty good.


	3. Siblings being Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vivifrage on tumblr from a Fic Ask prompt. Thank you again for the ask!
> 
> In which Hornet gets annoyed by her siblings antics.

Hollow was the one surprisingly who had found out that they could make a sharp whistle from their mask, and they had started using it to get Hornet’s attention from across the house. Ghost, not one to be left out, started to whistle not just to Hornet, but to anything they found interesting, a sharp peep escaping their mask. 

Now this wouldn’t bother Hornet, in fact she was happy that her siblings started exploring how they could communicate, it bothered her when she was busy writing up a letter to send to Lace about how life was like in Pharloom after she had escaped. But it seemed as soon as she started scrawling down another word, she would hear one of them peep at her for something. At first it wasn’t much of a big deal, and usually it was Hollow whistling to her about what they would need to get for the upcoming week, or what errands and chores that needed to be done. But then Ghost would start chirping at her to look at some new knickknack they had picked up on their ventures. Soon enough it seemed as soon as she was finished with one sibling, the other would whistle at her.

It was getting a little irritating.

Once it seemed like they were done, Hornet went back to her desk to finally finish that letter. As she got to the last paragraph, her shoulders hunched as she heard that infernal whistle. “That's it,” she hissed, pushing out of her chair and practically stomping to her siblings. As she got to them, she leveled them with a glare before she squawked out “Stop interrupting me! I can’t finish this letter if you two keep calling me over about trivial queries!”

The vessels stared at her, before Ghost started laughing, soft huffs leaving their mask in quick succession, with Hollow close behind as their shoulders shook in silent laughter. Hornet blinked, then narrowed her eyes. “You two were calling me over on purpose just to get a reaction out of me hm?” she huffed, crossing her arms. Hornet loved her siblings, no matter how stern she sounded she never truly meant to be cross with them. But Wyrmdamnit she was getting this close to brandishing her Needle and skewering the both of them.

“It’s fun to tease you sometimes little sister,” Hollow signed, “But for the record, it was Ghost’s idea.” Ghost gave a sharp peep before quickly signing back “But you agreed to it! And you told me what to say once I ran out of things to say!” Hornet, still irritated with her siblings, decided that now was a good time to go back and finish that letter as they argued over who had more responsibility for the prank. As she slid back into her seat, a smile tugged at her mouth. 

Sometimes her siblings were a pain in the ass, but she wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, hope you're liking my drabbles! Feel free to request some here or on my tumblr saturno-sol


	4. End of Shift (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble requests: The Hollow Knight's role is basically retail where it must deal constantly with a "Karen", The Radiance. The Dreamers are coworkers who don't work at the figurative register, and they offer support. - from @argentdandelion on tumblr  
> ehehe enjoy this

Hollow’s job working at Temple Grocery was uneventful for the most part. They woke up, got to work early, cleaned the aisles, restocked the shelves, and then ran the cash register for the rest of their shift. It had been that way ever since they were hired at 17, 4 years of the same routine, but they didn’t complain about it. It made their father happy that they had a steady job, unlike their errant twin Ghost, who did odd jobs around to support themself and their son, Junior. Sometimes they would come by the store to pick up Hollow after their shift to get fast food and talk. Plus the managers were nice, making sure that Hollow wasn’t stuck doing everything on busy days. 

Yup, everything was going as well as being a grocery store worker could go. That is, until _she_ started shopping. 

_She_ started shopping at the grocery store like any normal customer, if a bit stuck up when paying for her stuff. Hollow didn’t mind her snarky remarks on how the store was subpar to the one she had shopped at before it closed, or how she huffed when they informed her the coupons she brought were expired and could no longer be used. She was all bark, no bite when it came to threatening them on calling their managers, so for the most part Hollow simply shrugged it off and rang up the next customer in line. 

It seemed after the third time she came into the store, she had a personal vendetta against them. Every single time she shopped there always was a problem, a puddle of water that wasn’t mopped up, items with no barcodes, things that she would berate them for and force them to deal with. 

Hollow prided themselves on being calm in any situation. But right now they were only one moment away from banging their head on the cash register. Currently they were dealing with her on _another_ coupon. “What do you mean I don’t get the sparkling water for free? This coupon clearly states that I get them for free if I buy this pack of grapes!” she had almost screeched at them as she waved that stupid coupon in their face. With a strained smile on their face they brought their hands up and sharply signed “Ma’am I am so sorry but that coupon isn’t even valid in this store, you would have to go to the City of Tears location.” The clock was already nearing 7 p.m. marking the end of their shift _Wyrmdamnit_ they just wanted to clock out and vent to Ghost as they picked up greasy fast food. Glancing at the parking lot, Hollow could already see Ghost’s dented pickup truck pulling into a space. 

When they looked back at the she-demon that was at their register, they nearly flinched at how angry she stared at them. “You! How dare you! I am a paying customer and you’re off daydreaming! You know what, where is your manager? I'm going to have a word with them about your work performance.” She spat pointing her claws at them, already on her phone, probably trying to call corporate. 

“Well shit,” Hollow thought, “I need to text Ghost that I’m gonna be held up.” They whipped out their phone and sent a quick message to their sibling explaining why they’d be late getting out of work and immediately got a reply back that Ghost was getting down to help. 

_Aw for the love of Void_ this was going to be interesting. In less than 5 minutes Ghost was already rushing their way inside the store, with Junior perched on their hip, just as Monomon, one of Hollow’s managers, came over to the register. 

“Now what seems to be the problem Ma’am?” Monomon hmm’d while Ghost walked up to Hollow and handed them their son. Immediately the lady recounted how her coupons apparently weren’t valid but that they were and how _disrespectful_ Hollow was being to her, a paying customer no less! She then huffed talking about how she should get her items for free to pay for the emotional damage they inflicted on her and they were all lucky that she didn’t sue the store for this. Monomon sighed before explaining that those coupons weren’t for this location but for the City Temple Grocery, but she would allow her to get her sparkling water for free this time as consolidation. 

With that the woman smirked before glaring at Hollow, currently holding their nephew, and hissed out how unprofessional they were before grabbing her plastic bags and sauntering out of the store. As soon as she was outside, Ghost signed a short “Be right back,” before following her out. Hollow watched in horror as Ghost tapped her on the shoulder before angrily signing, most likely cussing her out on how she treated Hollow. The woman looked shocked before snarling at them. Hollow quickly went to go clock out, Junior still on their hip babbling as 3 year olds do, and rushed outside to see Ghost already squaring up to brawl, the woman brandishing a switchblade. 

_Oh fuck!_ Hollow cursed inwardly before looking around for Herrah the security guard. They found her just to the side of the store on the phone with Hornet most likely, before they grabbed her arm and rushed towards the front, Herrah cursing at them before booming out a “HEY, WHAT IN THE ABYSS ARE YOU TWO DOING” at the two ready to deck it out. The two in question froze, before the woman started tearing up and crying about how Ghost nearly assaulted her and she had her knife out for self defense. Ghost stood shocked before hurriedly signing out how she pulled her switchblade out at them first after they had accosted her for how she treated Hollow in the store. Herrah looked at both of them before hissing out a warning that the both of them needed to leave the premises or else she would contact the authorities and have them both arrested. The woman nodded before sending death glares at Ghost and heading to her car and speeding away. As Ghost turned to Herrah and signed an apology, she snorted before gruffly saying “You better not act like this in front of Hornet, and stop picking fights you have a kid for fuck’s sake Ghost!” They bowed their head before motioning to Hollow to get in the pickup. 

As Hollow waved a goodbye to Herrah and got in the truck, they whipped their head around towards Ghost before whacking them on the head. “What were you thinking! Were you really going to pick a fight with some Middle Aged woman!?” they gestured as Ghost rubbed where they had whacked them. They nodded before signing, “Yes I was, she disrespected you, therefore she disrespected me. I was only gonna cuss her out, but then she pulled out a switch so I had to protect myself!” 

Hollow sighed, “At least neither of you got hurt, but don’t do that again Ghost. Now can we please go get some Five Grub’s and go home?” With that Ghost perked up and nodded, starting up the truck and driving off. 

Fun way to end a workday, Hollow thought sarcastically as they closed their eyes, resting their head against the headrest, mouth watering at the thought of getting to order some food after this hellish day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my modern and human au that I've been thinking about writing, just that somebody requested it and I had to get this down lmao. Ghost and Hollow are 21 while Hornet is 17 in this. Junior is just Grimmchild and the pickup truck Ghost has was given to them by the Old Stag (named Mr. Buck in this AU). Not pictured is Lurien in his office running numbers as he's the financial guy for the store. Hope y'all enjoyed this! I might post a headcanons list if i feel like it.


	5. I can't remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr!   
> The Infection had to start in Patient Zero, luckily the Radiance finds a conduit for her plan

She could still remember when that blasted worm ripped away her devoted followers with his false light. The Radiance became nothing more than a faint echo in the world, reduced to nothing but scattered essence in the Dream Realm. For nearly a thousand years all she could do was lie dormant, slowly pulling back every stray piece of essence in hopes of getting her strength back to go crush that  _ insolent Pale King.  _ But without any followers to bolster her with their worship, Radiance couldn’t gather the energy needed to go up against him. 

That is, until somebody found her statue atop the Crystal Peaks. 

A young wayward moth had found the opening to Hallownest’s Crown and marveled at the sight before them. A giant stone effigy of some creature, its wings spread wide. Something about the statue drew them in, and as they got closer to it, something clicked into their mind. 

The Radiance 

With that the young moth fell unconscious, and woke to a realm full of cream colored clouds, floating gazebos, and a bright orb of near blinding golden light. They froze at the sight of what seemed to be the sun before it solidified into the being they had seen on the Peak. 

“LOWLY BUG, YOU HAVE SAVED ME FROM THE SLOW DECAY THAT I WAS TRAPPED IN,” the Radiance boomed as the moth cringed at how  _ loud _ the voice rang out, “NOW YOU WILL ESTABLISH MY NEW FOLLOWING AND TOGETHER WE WILL USURP THE PALE ONE.” 

The moth cowered at the Goddess’s words, they wanted to turn away, to run as fast as they could to get away from her burning aura, but their eyes were fixated on her. She seemed to bask in an ever growing yellow light until all the Moth could see was nothing but Orange. 

When they awoke and stumbled back to their village, they felt heavy, a soft orange tint filled their vision with each step they took. It took all they could to slump back to their home and plop themselves into their nest. And for the first time in their life, they dreamed of sickly sweet orange and a voice proclaiming that Dawn Shall Rise Again. Once the night cycle was over and the village slowly started up their daily activities, the Moth left their home with a near crazed glint in their eyes. As they got to the center of the town, their eyes roamed before they straightened up and bellowed,

“Soon the light shall blaze once again! Dawn shall break! Gaze upon the light and worship it!”

A few townspeople stood shocked, some furrowed their brows at the Moth currently spewing a jumble of words, never stopping for a single gasp of air. They were seen as a quiet bug, with their mind elsewhere as they worked. Another moth walked up to the still yelling bug before taking their arm. “Sardy? What’s gotten into you?” the other moth’s voice was heavily laced with worry. 

Sardy blinked, as if leaving a trance before their eyes settled on the other moth. “I can’t remember, I don’t even recall leaving my house.” they rasped, their voice hoarse from their previous screaming. 

“Maybe you need to lie back down Sardy, you didn’t look so good yesterday. I’ll come by tonight and bring you some soup alright?” the other moth advised. Sardy blinked, maybe they were coming down with something. They nodded before they shuffled back to their hut, and lied back down in their nest. As they shut their eyes, a harsh orange glow filled their vision before their mind went blank. 

They never woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Also, Requests are closed, I need to focus on my own work now but it's been fun!


End file.
